15 worlds of light
by May02212
Summary: Dimitri is a young 16 year old boy who lives in the world known as world 15. One by one all the worlds have dissapered into the darkness after the King protector of the worlds went missing along with the queen and their son. Now only 15 worlds of light remain but many of the worlds struggle to survive and the organization is getting closer to their goal.


**I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts or Disney **

**Here's chapter one I hope you enjoy**

Chapter 1

I had that dream again, that dream I have ever night since I turned 16. Every night it's the same, I'm being chased across the world known as 15 by a shadow that was once my own. I run and run trying to escape it, but it's faster and just when I think I have lost it I'm grabbed by the ankles falling on my face being dragged into the unknown darkness. Then there's a sound a girl's voice that stretches out across the horizon of darkness. My arm is grabbed by a hand so fragile and so pale that I would never believe it would have the strength to save me but it does. The next thing I know the darkness is gone and I'm on an island surrounded by warm sand and a cool breeze, but the hand that saved me belongs to a person I never got to see and the voice I never hear again.

I sit up in bed opening the window to the world of 15 seeing the sunrise as it shines on the broken clock tower that always reads 2 a clock and the dying people on the streets struggling to survive. Ever since the king protector of the world went missing along with the queen and their son the worlds have died out one by one leaving only 15 worlds of light that have not been consumed by the trails of darkness that the organization has caused. I believe if someone was brave enough to try to save the worlds then maybe the worlds would come back, but there's the problem no one is brave enough.

"Dimitri! Get up we are going to be late for work!" Luke yells from the bottom of the stairs  
"ok!" I yell back. Luke is sort of like my older brother in a way. When I was 5 years old I washed up on the beach of world 15 and I had no memory of who I was or where I came from the only clue to who I might be was the necklace I always wear its gold and shaped like a crown with the name Dimitri on the back. I wondered the beach desperately trying to find out where I was and who I was. I made my way down an old alley way where Luke was taking out the trash at the restaurant he works at called Sandy Days. He then asked me a bunch of questions, where my parents were and if I was lost. I explained to him what had happened and he took me in. for several months he looked for my parents or anyone that might know who I was. Every answer was the same "I have never seen this boy before." After a while Luke gave up and raised me. I only turned 16 a couple months ago but I have been working at Sandy Days with Luke since I was 8. Some people might think that it's too young to work but in world 15 some kids start when their 6 years old because their parents have no other choice it's either make their kid work or watch them starve.

I make my way down the alley way behind our small apartment and head towards Sandy Days almost stepping on Mr. Whiskers our next door neighbor's cat, who angrily scowls at me as he pads away orange tail in the air. I watch him leave; I never have liked that cat. I walk out into the street passing by little 6 years old Amy who's family lives in a cardboard box. I take out a few lunch bags out of my black and blue backpack.

"Hey Amy" I smile at her as she turns making her orange hair spin

"Dimitri!" She yells running over to me, her green eyes sparkling. "Did you bring us anything good today? I hope it's not tuna sandwiches again!"

"Hey! You could at least appreciate that I bring you something everyday" I smile at her some more handing her the bags of lunches. "Today's lunch is peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, with chips and a soda on the side." Amy's eyes light up like green fireworks.

"Yay! Thanks Dimitri! "She yells running off back over to her family and her mother gives me a smile as well. I keep walking passing by the fences of world 15 that keeps us in here, and beyond it is the train station that can take you to any of the 15 worlds if you have the money to leave that is. Right now world 15 is the poorest world and we are close to becoming a part of the darkness just like the other world. When that happens most of us will either die or be taken over by the darkness becoming the shadow like creatures known as heartless.

I pass by older buildings that are falling apart some don't have roofs, others don't even have wall. I wish I could have seen this world back when it was full of life. Luke said it was really amazing they use to have competitions called the struggle were people would battle against each other to win an amazing prize. He also said that the town had the best ice cream that sold out every day over the summer and all day long the skies would look like sunset. I never have seen a sunset because the skies are always dark; I have only seen what they look like in pictures. I hope one day I will be able to see a sunset once I get off of world 15 if that ever happens.


End file.
